Touch
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple tutoring job, falling for his student was never in his plans and yet Akashi did. Kuroko felt the same way, reciprocating the other's feeling. It was suppose to be perfect, except it's not. What would they do when Kuroko's past started hunting him down? Would Akashi be strong enough to save his lover? Vampire AU. AkaKuro


**This is The Mafia-ish Addiction at your service~ I'm here to post the prize fanfic dedicated to****_ Kayomi X Ikuta_****! Here's your prize for winning second place in 'Akashi Says'~**

**It's not perfect but I did my best. I hope you'll like it. Thank you for participating in the mini game~ Sorry if this is a bit late. Also, this is just the first part. I know you just wanted a one-shot but it's been weeks and still I haven't finished and so I just decided to break the story into two parts. I hope it's fine with you.**

**Vampire AU and full of weird shits. Title does not even have significance to the plot.**

* * *

**~ Touch ~**

"I do not need a tutor. I can do things on my own just fine"

"I know that, Tetsuya but listen to me first. The tutoring is just for precautionary measures. You need to learn everything that had happened eversince you went to sl-"

"Books have recorded history and I've been told that this modern world is internet savvy, whatever the words 'internet' and 'savvy' meant" A blue haired vampire spoke with a straight face and blank, dull eyes. "Apparently, you can search almost everything with the help of a man named google. It is such a weird name."

The older vampire chuckled with amusement at the other's clear obliviousness. "Google is not a person but a search engine on that so-called internet"

"Why would people need such a thing? A vampire's knowledge is far more accurate. We've been existing for hundreds of years."

"Vampires are believed to have seized in existence for over a little to a hundred and fifty years. There's been lots of inevitable changes and humans start to question our existence until they stopped fearing and believing. Now we're merely a bunch of fictional characters on books with movie adaptations. God forbid we even sparkle"

"...I see"

"Currently, Teiko is the only remaining vampire academy in Japan. In disguise, we act as a normal middle school for 'talented' individuals."

"A day school?"

"Well, humans can actually imerge into the area of useful inventions from time to time" Nijimura tossed what seemed like a small plastic bottle towards the bluenet. Kuroko Tetsuya blinked twice before reading what was written,

"Sunblock lotion, SPF 25. Guaranteed to protect your skin from UV rays and harmful elements caused by the sun. Squeeze desired amount on palm and apply on skin. For external use only" The smaller vampire raised an eyebrow.

"What? It actually lessens the sun damage on our skins" Kuroko can only nod and decided to revert back to their original topic.

"I still don't fancy the idea of being tutored. I can just learn things on my own"

"You'll need someone to guide you and make assurance of your safety. Your tutor would be the perfect candidate"

"I don't need guidance and I can keep myself away from harm."

"Exact same words but look at what had happened when I listened to you. I do not what to repeat any more mistakes, Tetsuya"

"It was inevitable, what had transpired before is none of my own free will. I am more careful now"

"Doesn't mean history won't repeat itself. Look, I'm just after your wellbeing. We may not really be related by blood but your the closest one I've got left for a family and getting you into harm is the last thing I want to happen" Kuroko fell silent when those words have been spoken, Nijimura Shuzo was a noble vampire whose whole clan had been wiped out during a hunting spree that transpired almost four hundred years ago. The raven vampire was still quiet young back then and still hadn't reached the desired age when to stop aging and whose abilities haven't yet developed. He wouldn't have survived then if not Kuroko's father came to his rescue.

Story shorten. Shuzo was adopted into the Kuroko household and is the very first one outside of the main household to have known of Kuroko's existence. The blue haired vampire is the apparent heir to the Kuroko's, one of the six founding pillars of the vampire world and ruler of the coven of Seirin.

Guilt seemed to have sipped into the blue haired vampire. "I know that and I'm sorry, Shuzo-nii it's just that I can't see the need for a tutor"

Nijimura sighed. "What about we have a trial run? One month. One straight month, the tutor I chose will be teaching you and then you'll decide whether to continue or not. Whatever your decision will be, It's to be carried out and respected"

"Fine. Just a few questions"

"That is?"

"What is facebook? And why is the world cruel because apparently we can't take a selfie?"

"..."

"...And what is fanfiction?"

* * *

"You are to what?"

"I am to tutor someone, Shintaro"

"... and you accepted?"

"Not like I have a choice. It was an order from Shuzo and besides, it might actually be quite entertaining for me. It's been some time since I've had fun"

"And who owns the unlucky soul?"

"Haven't met him yet"

Midorima nodded in understanding and decided to comment on an entirely different manner. "I still can't believe you're addressing the principal on a first name basis"

"I'm doing it to show my authority" Midorima almost snorted.

"Yeah, right"

Akashi Seijuro made no comment and simply gazed outside. Somehow, he can't wait.

* * *

They are to meet at the cafeteria. Why in such a crowded place and not in a classroom or better yet the library, Akashi had no idea and it mostly didn't help that a bunch of rainbow colored vampires -who all insisted that they call each other friends- had all decided to tag along. Akashi sometimes questions as to why he's stuck with such a rowdy bunch of vampires.

Oh yeah, it's because as the current heirs of the six founding pillars of the Vampire world they should always stick together and be unified with bonds unbroken by any. Akashi is not even sure if they'll be as sturdy without the sixth heir, that is if an heir to the Kuroko's even existed.

If one does, where would the heir be?

"This way" Nijimura who personally had wanted to introduce the student and the tutor together walked towards a particular area with a much dignified aura.

"Akachin, I'm hungry~"

"Wait a little longer, Atsushi"

"Okay~ if Akachin says so"

"I wonder who Akashichii's student is?"

"I wonder too, Ryota"

"Che. What I wonder is how long that vampire will last before running away in fear"

"How about you, Daiki? Want to run away in fear? I would gladly help you with that"

"I wonder what that vampire's zodiac is"

"Let's just go"

Nijimura motioned for the group of vampires to follow him towards the least crowded part of the cafeteria and stopped at one particular table. Akashi stared, immediately recognizing the two vampires currently occupying the area. Kagami Taiga and Ogiwara Shigehiro, both from the coven of Seirin. What were they doing there? So far, he had known that the coven had been the most seclusive of all vampire groups in existence. Choosing to just blend into the shadows rather than occupying themselves into trying to bond with everyone else. Seirin's also the most secretive of all existing coven, so elusive and tight lipped that even Akashi who prided himself for being knowledgeable had little to no idea about them.

"So, Nijimura-san was not kidding when he said that you'd be the tutor?" Kagami was the one to broke the silence.

"How nice!" Ogiwara added as he stared at the heterochromatic vampire from head to toe. "And your blood smells nice too~ I wonder, would you let me take a sip? I'll surely be energized" He winked at Akashi.

"I have no interest in sharing my blood with you. Get that ridiculous idea off your mind"

"Just kidding~ but wow, so straight to the point. You're really a harsh one aren't you?" The orange head chuckled, not really affected by the other's attitude.

Kagami Taiga mainly rolled his eyes at his companion before throwing a piece of french fry at the supposedly empty seat in front. "Oi, Tetsuya! Your brother and tutor plus a bunch of crayola weirdos tagging along are here"

It took almost all of the miracles willpower to stop themselves from yelling when a monotonous voice filled the area and a tealhead vampire appeared out of nowhere. "Hello."

And they can only blink when he took that one piece of fry, dipping it in ketchup before tossing it straight back at Kagami and effectively hitting him on the forehead.

Kagami can only glare.

"This here is my younger brother, Tetsuya. You are to teach him during his free time and with that being said, you are also to look after his safety. Do you understand, Seijuro?"

"You must be my tutor." A pair of dull yet captivating blue eyes stared right at Akashi. "I'm Nijimura Tetsuya, I'll be in your care from now on. And please don't listen to Shuzo-nii. I can take care of myself"

"Akashi Seijuro, I hope we can get along" Kuroko nodded before travelling his eyes behind Akashi "...and you guys are?"

"Ryota Kise, nice to meet you -ssu"

"Aomine Daiki. From now on, you are Tetsu"

"Murasakibara Atsushi. You're so small"

"Midorima Shintaro. May I know your sign so that I can take precautionary measures?"

"Don't mind them, Tetsuya"

"If Akashi-san says so" A stare. A stare back.

"You really, really smell nice. Just like ripe strawberries. Red, juicy, sweet strawberries" A small smile suddenly pursed on the teal haired vampire's lips. "I think I like you now"

Akashi Seijuro, for the first time in ahundred or so years, is at lost for words.

"Can I call you strawberry-kun?"

* * *

"I can no longer do this" Akashi Seijuro opened the door to Nijimura's office and not even bothering to close it before storming towards the principal who just, in response, motioned for the other to take a seat.

"Oh? I thought you like challenges Seijuro" Nijimura signed a document not even bothering to look "Giving up already? It's only been four days"

"Your brother had fallen asleep forty three minutes into our lesson. It had happened twice. Also he's always so unfocused and would drift into a dreamy state from time to time. Not to mention that he's so easily distracted by the most trivial things. Just today, he refused to listen after seeing a fly caught in a spider's web and yesterday, he did nothing for three straight hours but watch an animated video of a goldfish dancing to Moves like Jagger"

"I see"

"That's all you can say? Really Shuzo. I've expected a much more efficient feedback"

"Considering his current situation and the fact that he - Nevermind" Nijimura cut his own words and stopped signing documents before facing the royal vampire with a serious expression. "Tetsuya's actions, let's just say that I've already anticipated them."

"So you knew that this would happen." It was not a question, mainly a statement. Nijimura simply nodded.

"If this continues, I would have to drop from being his tutor"

"I can't let you do that." The principal stated firmly. "Your the best choice I had and so no, I won't take your idea of dropping as his tutor"

"You do know that I hated being disobeyed and not followed and that's not going to change even if he's your brother"

"I know that. Just for now, give him more time to 'll get into things, eventually. Just, please, Seijuro don't back out" Akashi found himself staring at the other with utter shock. He had never anticipated that a time will ever come that one Nijimura Shuzo would actually say please.

He was even more surprised when he found himself agreeing.

"Fine, I'll still tutor him"

* * *

He soon found out that not backing down from his tutoring job proved really valuable.

Akashi Seijuro found himself getting hooked into one particular vampire as the days passed by. Sure thing that at first, he's not really into Tetsuya's weird quirks but as the days followed, he noticed that he actually found fascination on the other's actions.

... And fascination on the teal haired vampire himself.

It was weird at first, sure he had found interest on others but with Tetsuya it was a different kind of interest.

He only found out what his weird feelings for the other is supposed to be when out of all people -or maybe it was to be expected- it was Ryota who pointed it out.

_"It was pretty obvious, Akashichii! You finally learned the beauty of falling in love~"_

He hated to say it but this time, Ryota is right.

Akashi had to stop his musing when he suddenly felt a force on his left shoulder and was not that surprised to see a sleeping Tetsuya resting his head on his shoulder. Akashi gently moved the smaller vampire and positioned him to use his lap as the other's makeshift pillow instead. He then started running a hand on the other's soft locks and chuckled with amusement when he had stopped for mere seconds and the other whimpered in his sleep, obviously seeking the feeling while in his unconcious state.

One day, he'll tell the other how he feels.

* * *

It was the time for the annual night time market encounter of Teiko Academy. The famed market encounter, basically is like most ordinary school festivals except that it runs during night time up until midnight and is mostly for, well, vampires. Normal human beings are welcomed as well and are guarded by a bunch of vampires -appointed by Nijimura himself- who are all tasked to make sure no harm shall befall among any mortal. With those being said, any forms of dead give away about Teiko Academy's most guarded secret were banned and any violators of said law are to face dire consequences.

"I found you, finally!" Akashi seeked out where the familiar voice came from and was not disappointed once he saw Tetsuya with a small smile, approaching. He can only blink when the smaller vampire suddenly took his hand before pulling him along as he started running.

"Slow down, Tetsuya"

"But if I slow down, they'll be able to catch us! It's already to bad we can't use abilities in front of normal people."

"Fine, just be careful." A nod came from the smaller vampire before he started slowing down.

"Where are we going?" The smaller vampire simply pointed to an almost hidden walkway before starting to take the trail. Akashi followed soon after while asking himself in passing as to why he never knew of the place they're going. Both soon stopped when they've reached the top of a hill.

"I've always been going here back together with my parents when they were alive. Shuzo-nii's with us too. Sometimes even Shige and later on Kagami-kun would join us. This place is like one of my favorite places."

"I can see why. It's really nice here" Akashi had to agree as he glanced at his surrounding. The place is already quite mesmerizing at night, what more when the sun would shine on it's beauty? Akashi found himself immediately liking the place. Speaking of which, maybe this would be the perfect moment for him to tell the other about his feelings. Talk about a romantic background.

"Tetsuya, Can we talk?"

"We are talking, Akashi-kun"

"I meant, a serious one. There's something I've been meaning to tell you and I guess this is a rather perfect timing"

"... if Akashi-kun insists so" The blue haired vampire gave a small nod at his tutor. Akashi gazed back, his heterochromatic eyes shining both with confidence and a great sense of calmness. Yet, if one can actually read behind those facial expression, they'll notice the tint of nervousness in them. Akashi decided to go on and strike. It's either now or never.

"I like you, Tetsuya"

"That's nice. I really like you too"

"I don't think that you get where I'm heading to with this" Akashi stated knowing how oblivious the other could be at times, he might have interpreted his words in a different matter other blinked once then twice.

"But I do know where Seijuro is heading to"

"I don't think you- Did you just call me by my name?"

"Maybe?" The smaller vampire simply shrugged playfully. "I mean, who knows? You might have misheard?"

Then to Akashi's eminent surprise, he found a pair of soft yet warm pair of lips invading his own. "But you've heard right, Seijuro and if the kiss I just gave you is not yet a dead giveaway about me liking you too, I don't know what else would"

"So you really like me?" Akashi asked almost unbelieving. Somehow, things are just too good to be true.

"Yes, yes I like you. Ah, you should feel honored, You're the first person I've liked this much" Kuroko teased.

Akashi Seijuro chuckled as he pulled the other into a really tight embrace before kissing the other fully on the lips. "Thus this mean we're together now?" He asked afterwards.

"Yes, let's just skip the courtship part for now. We have a lifetime to do that anyway"

"If you say so, love" Akashi could only chuckle as the other flustered after hearing the word of endearment.

* * *

Nijimura soon found out that his brother and his brother's tutor's supposedly lesson time had now often times turned into a full time make-out session.

How on earth did things end that way?

He had no idea how to react.

No, actually he does.

NIJIMURA SHUZO: OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER MODE ON!

* * *

"You and Tetsuchii are what now?"

"Lovers, Ryota"

"Wow. How did you brainwash him into liking you?" Aomine asked with disbelief. Akashi suddenly looked murderous as he twirled a pair of scissors. "Are you implying that I'm unlikable, Daiki?"

The tanned vampire immediately tensed up. "I meant, good for you two! You guys are perfect for each other! Invite me to your wedding! Oh look, I have to go somewhere! Bye!" Aomine was gone in a flash.

"Pathetic." Midorima scoffed.

"Congrats, Akachin"

"Thank you, Atsushi" Akashi nodded in appreciation before going back to his stuff while trying to shove an uncertain feeling away. It's been days when he had started getting ominous feelings and the worst part?

It really feels like it involves Tetsuya.

* * *

It was supposed to be perfect.

Until the past came hunting him down. The clouds had turned gray and the darkness had caught up.

And Kuroko cannot run away.

* * *

"Since when?" Nijimura asked as he passed a glass of water. Kuroko contemplated whether to answer or not but this is his brother asking him. He knew that no matter how hard he try to, he cannot dodge answering forever.

"Three weeks." The raven stared at his brother with disbelief.

"And you're telling me this just now?" Kuroko had his head low.

"I'm sorry"

"What has happened so far, aside from your constant headaches?"

"The darkness" Kuroko stared at his hands fearfully. "I... I don't know what to do. I'm getting scared. What if this time I won't be able to stop myself? I'll end up hurting everyone!" Nijimura grimaced, he had never seen the other having so much fear since that event 300 years ago.

"No. It's not going to happen again" The older vampire assured as he gave the other a calming hug. The smaller vampire start calming down."I won't let it. I promise."

It's time to give a certain vampire some serious talk.

* * *

"Sei...I'm sorry I'm late for our lessons"

"Never mind the lessons. What happened to you?" Akashi rushed over his lover, worry reflected on his face as he wrapped both hands on the other. The other looked rather really exhausted and stressed. He gently guided him towards the couch.

"It's just a headache"

"Just a headache? I don't think it's just a headache, Tetsuya"

"Please don't worry about me, Sei"

"Why shouldn't I? Your obviously not okay. Just what happened?" Kuroko tried to smile, wanting to reassure his lover. However, just when he was about to stand up, a sudden jolt of pain invaded him and he feel down on his knees. The teal head clutched his head in pain as Akashi rushed over, catching him just in time before he lost consciousness.

"Tetsuya!"

* * *

"Ah, Akashi Seijuro, I presume?" A raven haired male with a small notebook and a pencil approached. Akashi glanced with disinterest but answered back anyway. "My name is Izuki Shun. A vampire from the coven of Seirin."

Now that caught his attention.

"I am sent here by Nijimura to bring you to where Tetsuya-sama is."

* * *

**A/N: as usual, we're open for more members~ If your interested, how to join is in our profile. Also, like our page on facebook.**


End file.
